


Женское счастье

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate happy ending, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Никогда не поздно обрести своё женское счастье. Главное — распознать его.





	Женское счастье

Когда две подружки, не видевшиеся несколько месяцев, наконец-то встречаются, чтобы пообщаться, время летит незаметно. А если на столе сперва появляется бутылка вина, а потом душистый чай с листьями смородины, на часы никто и не посмотрит. Нина с Леной просидели бы ещё и час, и два, но за окном начало темнеть, и Лена первая спохватилась, что пора бы закругляться потихоньку.

— Заболталась я с тобой, Нин. — Она поднялась и начала складывать пустые блюдца одно на другое. — Скоро уже детей укладывать, а я всё сижу. Давай пока хоть посуду помыть помогу, чтобы тебе одной не прибираться на ночь глядя.

— Оставь, утром помою, — остановила её Нина. Ей ужасно не хотелось вставать и хозяйничать. Тем более что завтра была суббота, и можно было спокойно убраться с утра, перед завтраком.

Лена только головой покачала, но блюдца оставила на столе.

— Хорошо тебе, — без зависти сказала она. — Хочешь — завтра помоешь, хочешь — вообще не будешь мыть. Мой бы с утра скандал закатил, что грязная посуда в раковине скопилась.

— Ну, сам бы и помыл. И детей уложил бы. Чего ты срываешься?

Лена засмеялась.

— Это тебе легко говорить, пока не замужем. Был бы муж, я бы посмотрела, как он у тебя посуду мыть будет да детей укладывать.

И добавила с сожалением:

— У тебя же много ухажёров было, я помню. Неужели совсем ни с кем не сложилось? Теперь-то и не повыбираешь особо, да?

Нина передёрнула плечами, мол, да, не сложилось. К счастью, Лена поняла намёк. Вздохнула, достала пудреницу и начала подкрашивать губы.

Когда она ушла, Нина вернулась на кухню и, постояв немного, подошла к раковине — всё-таки лучше помыть посуду сразу, пока не засохла. Да и приятное ленивое настроение исчезло. Она быстро водила губкой по тарелкам, а мысли возвращались к Лениным словам. Да, ухажёры были. В их большой дружной компании интерес к Нине проявляли многие, даже те, у кого уже были подруги. С некоторыми Нина встречалась и даже влюблялась, но не настолько, чтобы сказать себе: вот человек, с которым я хочу прожить до старости и от которого рожу детей. Ей хватало лёгких, ни к чему не обязывающих отношений. А потом как-то незаметно почти все мальчики — уже превратившиеся в мужчин — переженились, обзавелись семьями, детьми. Одни уехали, другие просто исчезли, напоминая о себе лишь редкими постами в соцсетях. Нина не особо жалела — она тогда как раз обзавелась собственной квартирой и вкладывала все силы в ремонт и обустройство. Потом в подъезд кто-то подкинул котёнка, и Нине пришлось в срочном порядке изучать всё, что касалось кормления, воспитания и прививок. Дымчатая Вешка встречала её с работы, звала играть, а ночью сворачивалась клубком на постели, охраняя сон. Всё было хорошо, пока зашедшая в гости приятельница не заметила, оглядев дом внимательным глазом:

— Так ты себе мужика никогда не найдёшь.

Нина растерялась:

— Почему?

— А посмотри, как у тебя всё устроено. Стул — один, тумбочка у кровати — одна, небось и посуду только на себя одну покупала? Ты сама себя программируешь на одиночество. Нужно, чтобы всего было по паре. Живи так, как будто в доме есть мужчина, и тогда он непременно появится.

Нина молча вытащила из-за шкафа второй раскладной стул. Хотелось ответить чем-то вроде «Сами собой только мыши заводятся», но она понимала, что это прозвучит как «не больно-то и хочется», что, само собой, подразумевает как раз обратное. Разговор быстро свернул на общих знакомых, женщины проболтали несколько часов и мило распрощались, договорившись непременно встретиться снова, но осадок остался. А теперь и Лена туда же. Почему всем обязательно надо заметить, что Нина живёт одна?

Домыв посуду, Нина вытерла со стола крошки, заново заварила чай. Отрезала кусок торта, который они с Леной едва начали — та худела, и Нина из солидарности взяла себе такой же тоненький ломтик, хотя «Панчо» всегда был её любимым. На стол прыгнула Вешка, понюхала торт, фыркнула, затем спустилась к Нине на колени и улеглась там, тихо мурча.

Нина оглядела кухню, которую любовно обустраивала под себя, коридор с торчащим из-за домофонной трубки оборванным проводом — Вешка, негодяйка, поиграла, а починить не дошли руки. Второй стул, предназначенный для гостей, смотрелся непривычно — обычно он прятался за шкафом. В маленьком прозрачном чайнике наливалась цветом заварка, ровно на одну чашку.

Возможно, чего-то действительно не хватало. Возможно, в своём уютном спокойном одиночестве она упустила что-то важное и сама себя убедила, что счастлива, не желая признать, что настоящего счастья ей так и не досталось. И что теперь? Не бежать же срочно на сайты знакомств, пока не стукнуло сорок.

***

На выходе из магазина Нина переложила пакеты в одну руку и налегла на тяжёлую дверь плечом. Пакеты резали пальцы — помимо обычных продуктов Нина взяла шесть пачек сока по акции, и теперь приходилось платить за жадность. Ещё хорошо, что дождь закончился и не нужно было держать зонт...

Дверь поддалась неожиданно легко. Нина пошатнулась, потеряв опору, и увидела мужскую руку, придерживающую дверь сбоку.

— Спасибо.

— Давайте я вам помогу.

Нина удивлённо оглянулась. Стоящий позади мужчина был смутно знаком. Лет сорока, коротко стриженный, с заметной сединой. Лицо серьёзное, но приятное. Возможно, в этом же магазине и видела.

— Спасибо, не стоит.

— Не узнали, да? — неожиданно улыбнулся мужчина. — Я над вами живу, на восьмом этаже. В прошлом году переехал. А вы на пятом.

Да, точно. Нина вспомнила — когда сломался лифт, она спускалась по лестнице, а он поднимался навстречу. Ещё подумала, что незнакомое лицо. В лифте они не встречались ни разу, а других поводов для встреч с соседями у неё не было — всякие субботники и собрания жильцов Нина не любила и предпочитала в них не участвовать.

Мужчина тем временем уже потянулся к сумкам, и Нина больше не стала спорить, позволив ему забрать их. Раз уж им всё равно по пути. Ему, наверное, неприятно будет идти рядом с нагруженной женщиной, а для такого крепкого мужчины вес несерьёзный, не то что для неё.

Сосед («Павел», — представился он) шёл быстро, но Нина не жаловалась. Она и сама любила ходить энергично, а пасмурная погода ещё подгоняла, усиливая желание поскорее добраться до дома. Разговор Павел не начинал, Нина тоже молчала. О чём с ним говорить, о погоде? Захочет — начнёт первым. Человек и так любезность проявил, незачем надоедать ему болтовнёй.

У подъезда Нина приложила к замку «таблетку» ключа, а Павел, легко перехватив сумки одной рукой, открыл дверь и пропустил её вперёд. Было приятно ощущать заботу галантного кавалера, пусть даже кавалер всего лишь дотащил ей до дома пакеты с соком и овощами.

Когда лифт открыл двери на пятом этаже, Павел шагнул было вперёд, но Нина решительно протянула руки к сумкам:

— Большое спасибо, что помогли.

Намёк Павел понял и сумки отдал.

— Не носите больше тяжёлое. Лучше два раза сходить. Вы женщина, вам вредно.

«Ну конечно, — подумала Нина. — Весь вечер туда-сюда ходить буду, как будто мне делать больше нечего».

Она поставила сумки у двери и завозилась с ключами. Лифт всё не уезжал; Нина спиной чувствовала на себе взгляд соседа и старалась не торопиться, чтобы не пришлось из вежливости ещё раз оборачиваться и прощаться, прежде чем войти в квартиру. Но шипение закрывающихся дверей раздалось как раз тогда, когда ключ повернулся в замке, и Нина с чистой совестью перетащила сумки через порог, шикая на кошку, норовящую выбежать на лестницу.

***

Нина бы и забыла об этой встрече — помог сосед донести сумки, великое дело, — но на следующий вечер в дверь позвонили. Гости у Нины бывали редко, а без предупреждения — вообще никогда, поэтому она подошла к двери, стараясь ступать как можно тише, и заглянула в глазок.

За дверью стоял Павел. Нина удивилась. Попыталась вспомнить, не могла ли что-то забыть… да нет, он как взял её сумки, так и отдал. Тем не менее, человек был уже вроде как не чужой, поэтому она открыла.

— Здравствуйте, Нина.

— Здравствуйте? — вопросительно произнесла она. Павел подождал, пока дверь откроется шире, оглянулся зачем-то на лифт.

— Нина, у меня к вам разговор… Точнее, вопрос. — Он ещё раз оглянулся, на этот раз на дверь соседней квартиры. — Может быть, вы мне разрешите войти?

И добавил насмешливо и немного смущённо:

— Я не маньяк, не волнуйтесь. Если хотите, можете соседям позвонить, чтобы зафиксировали, что я к вам зашёл.

— Да что там, я верю, — хмыкнула Нина, впуская его в квартиру. — Не разувайтесь, я всё равно собиралась полы мыть.

Павел всё-таки стащил ботинки. Нина поняла, что разговор планируется не на пять минут, поэтому молча прошла на кухню. И только там спохватилась, что, наверное, надо было предложить гостю тапки. Но он уже последовал за ней, так что Нина решила не обращать внимания — сама она ходила по дому босиком, благо было тепло и пол всегда чистый.

Любопытная Вешка вилась под ногами, задирала голову, разглядывая гостя. Павел сел на стул, и Вешка тут же затопталась рядом, примериваясь прыгнуть.

— Мышей-то хоть ловит? — спросил Павел.

— Откуда тут мыши? — засмеялась Нина. — Пятый этаж.

— Бесполезная, значит.

На миг Нина обиделась за кошку, но тут же поняла, что это шутка. Своеобразное чувство юмора у человека. Вряд ли стоит на это обижаться.

— Чаю?

— Спасибо. Простите, я с пустыми руками. — Павел внезапно смутился. — Не подумал. Хотел поговорить, всё остальное из головы вылетело.

— Ничего страшного. — Нина уже доставала чашки. — У меня есть печенье.

Павел молча ждал, пока она наливала чай и ставила на стол пиалу с печеньем. Когда Нина наконец закончила хлопотать и села напротив, он взялся за чашку обеими руками и откашлялся.

— Нина, вы простите. Я человек прямой, скажу сразу, как есть. Вы ведь одна живёте?

Нина кивнула, невольно оглянувшись. Всё-таки правду ей говорили, дом для одиночки. Вот и Павел сразу угадал.

— Я тоже один. Давно уже. — Павел снова кашлянул. «Вдовец», — подумала Нина, почему-то сразу отбросив вариант с разводом. — Я вас иногда вижу. Вижу, что вы хорошая женщина. Хозяйственная. Вот я к чему... Вы не смейтесь только. Разрешите за вами ухаживать?

Нина не смеялась. Взрослый серьёзный мужчина ожидал её ответа с волнением мальчишки, пригласившего одноклассницу на свидание, и это было так мило. Она спрятала улыбку за чашкой чая, чувствуя себя очень мудрой и очень... женщиной.

— Разрешаю, — ответила она, поглядывая на Павла из-под ресниц. Как быстро вспоминаются старые привычки, а ведь сто лет ни с кем не кокетничала.

Павел кивнул, словно это не он, а она задала вопрос, затем неуверенно улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился:

— Вы обещали не смеяться.

— Я не смеюсь, — заверила его Нина. — Просто настроение хорошее.

— Хорошо. Это… хорошо.

О чём говорить дальше — Нина не знала, и Павел, похоже, тоже, так что они молча пили чай. Иногда Нина поднимала глаза и встречалась с Павлом взглядом, и они улыбались — одновременно, тут же снова опуская головы, как будто кто-то наблюдал.

— Хотите сходить в кино? — наконец спросил Павел.

— Хочу.

***

Павел ухаживал за Ниной сдержанно, старомодно. «По-советски», — почему-то вертелось в голове у Нины. Водил в кино, где они сидели весь сеанс молча, лишь изредка обмениваясь парой реплик шёпотом, а потом шли домой пешком через полгорода, и вот тут-то уже можно было обменяться впечатлениями от души, не сдерживаясь. Один раз сходили в театр, но Нина быстро поняла, что Павлу это не интересно, и сказала, что ей тоже. Что за радость сидеть рядом со скучающим спутником?

Зато с Павлом было не страшно гулять поздно вечером, даже вокруг местного санатория — по парку, переходящему в лес. Нина давно уже не решалась забредать дальше ближних асфальтированных дорожек и теперь заново открывала для себя кедровые заросли, зверобойные поляны и усеянные мелкой земляникой опушки.

— Скоро грибы пойдут,— обещал Павел, — я тебе покажу самые богатые места. На всю зиму заготовишь.

С этой же старомодной деликатностью он не позволял себе ничего большего, чем осторожные поцелуи сомкнутыми губами.

— Ты не подумай, что я не серьёзно с тобой, — объяснил он, впервые приглашая Нину к себе в гости. — Ты женщина приличная, сразу видно. Так что я себе ничего лишнего не позволю. Вот сойдёмся…

Нина решила, что это даже мило. Впервые ухаживающий за ней мужчина сам настаивал на том, чтобы растянуть конфетно-букетный период. Если надоест, она всегда успеет взять дело в свои руки — и пусть только попробует отказать. А пока… почему бы не наслаждаться?

Даже Вешка признала Павла за своего и постоянно норовила забраться к нему на колени, ласкаясь и мурлыча.

Жизнь стала интересней. Радостней. Нина купила абонемент в спортзал и дважды в неделю после работы ходила туда заниматься. Неожиданно понравилось, а ведь раньше дважды уже бросала, не использовав до конца. «Хорошо, когда есть стимул», — смеялась она про себя и себе же обещала не прекращать тренировок. Ведь это сначала кажется, что всё здорово, а потом захочется провести лишний вечер дома — и всё. Ещё она добавила к обычному маникюру ухаживающие маски для рук, да и лак выбрала поярче. Купила новое платье. И сама себе показалась помолодевшей лет на пять.

Павел фитнес, по правде сказать, не оценил.

— Только деньги берут, — ворчливо сказал он. — Что там, беговые дорожки? Вон стадион возле школы, бегай сколько угодно. И гантели в магазине продаются. Вот съедемся, будем по утрам зарядку делать. Это самое полезное. А фитнесы эти — ерунда.

— А мне нравится, — возразила Нина. — И недорого. Я абонемент на год взяла, с хорошей скидкой.

— Всё равно деньги не лишние. На отпуск отложить, ещё на что…

— На отпуск у меня уже есть. — Нина мечтательно улыбнулась. Думать о предстоящем отпуске было приятно. — В сентябре с Настей в Париж поедем. На неделю. Давно мечтала.

— Куда мне до неё! Она была в Париже…

Нина рассмеялась.

— Теперь-то с этим проще, в Париже только ленивый не был.

— Ох, Ниночка, — весело покачал головой Павел, — дался вам всем этот Париж. Это же просто мечты о красивой жизни. Парижи, Вены всякие, Лондоны. Неделю побудешь королевой, а потом опять домой возвращаться. Только расстроишься.

— Да я же не ради этого. Там красиво. Монмартр, Эйфелева башня... Хочу посмотреть своими глазами, а то до сих пор только на фотографиях.

— А у нас разве красивого мало? Крым, Абхазия, Урал. Горы одни чего стоят! За всю жизнь не объехать.

— Мы раньше с девчонками каждое лето в Крым ездили, — вспомнила Нина. — Дикарями. Только сейчас уже комфорта хочется. Чтобы гостиница приличная, пляж чистый и с песочком.

— Заскучаешь на пляже лежать.

— Заскучаю, — согласилась Нина. — Поэтому Париж, а не Турция. А Абхазию ты мне в следующий раз покажешь.

Павел нежно поцеловал её в щёку. «Компромиссы, — счастливо подумала Нина, — это главное в отношениях». А у неё неплохо получилось. Разошлись во мнениях — но сумела вывернуть так, что и спорить не начали, и каждый остался доволен.

***

Зато на работе оценили и платье, и кокетливый маникюр цвета настурции, и то, что у вечно одинокой Нины завязался наконец самый настоящий роман. Выпытывали подробности. Нина загадочно улыбалась и отвечала туманно. Неожиданно активизировались коллеги-мужчины — за неделю Нина получила столько комплиментов, сколько не слышала за последние несколько лет. А Иван из бухгалтерии даже начал натуральным образом ухаживать и делать недвусмысленные намёки. Это Нину одновременно и рассмешило, и возмутило, поскольку Иван был женат, но она решила не прояснять ситуацию открыто. Бухгалтерия была далеко, так что ей легко удавалось избегать новоявленного поклонника.

Даже собравшаяся на пенсию начальница одобрительно сказала:

— Как наша Ниночка похорошела, прямо светится вся. Ничто так не красит женщину, как любовь. Ты смотри, не упусти своё счастье, другого шанса, может, уже и не будет.

Нина вежливо улыбнулась и промолчала. У неё тоже имелось ценное мнение: если до пенсии не нажил ни ума, ни такта, то перевоспитывать поздно. Особенно если речь идёт о начальстве.

Только Павлу пожаловалась вечером, когда они сидели на лавочке во дворе. Без подробностей, конечно. Просто на то, что Лилия Петровна надоела уже своей привычкой совать нос в чужую жизнь. Было приятно понимать, что есть человек, которому можно выговориться. Отцветающий жасмин засыпал дорожку снегом белых лепестков, пахло тепло и сладко, и если бы Нине захотелось придумать идеальный вечер для свидания — она не смогла бы выбрать лучше.

— Я уже дни считаю до её ухода. Такая Мымра наоборот — с виду милая и добрая, а в душе только и ждёт, чтобы гадость сказать. Да так, чтобы не придраться было.

— А ты не реагируй. Или, если совсем разозлит, спроси прямо, что она имеет в виду.

— И она на меня обидится. Нет уж, недолго осталось, не хочу отношения портить. Я рассчитываю, что она меня на своё место порекомендует, — призналась Нина. — Так-то, конечно, я и сама буду добиваться, чтобы повысили, но если она поможет — будет очень хорошо. Не зря же я столько терпела!

Павел засмеялся:

— Да ты, никак, в начальницы задумала пойти?

— Ну а что же? Давно пора.

— Глупости это всё. — Он крепче прижал Нину к себе. — Начальница, выдумала тоже. Что в этом хорошего?

— Зарплата, например, — несколько удивлённо ответила Нина. — Задачи интересные. Ответственность.

— Вот-вот, ответственность. Одна работа будет у тебя на уме. Задерживаться начнёшь до ночи. А жить как? Если ты вместо того, чтобы мужа с работы горячим ужином встречать, по совещаниям всяким мотаться будешь да в офисе до ночи сидеть?

— Для разнообразия муж может сам встретить меня горячим ужином, — пошутила Нина. Павел ведь это тоже не всерьёз говорил? Она надеялась, что не всерьёз, хотя звучало как-то не очень смешно. Возможно, потом стоит ему тактично намекнуть, что некоторые шутки не очень уместны. Не сейчас. Больно уж не хотелось портить такой прекрасный вечер.

Она искоса взглянула на Павла — улыбается. Ну, значит, всё хорошо.

— Выдумаешь тоже, — повторил он ласково, но серьёзно. — Послушай, что я скажу. Ты за зарплатой не гонись — я, слава богу, получаю хорошо, семью прокормлю. И на море летом съездить хватит, и на «Вискас» твоей лентяйке мохнатой. Заработаешь себе на туфли и прочее, что там тебе надо, — вот и хорошо. А начальство, ответственность — зачем тебе это? Если у нас всё будет хорошо, тебе хозяйкой быть, о доме заботиться. У кого выхода нет, те, конечно, и там, и там успевают справиться, только это не женщины уже, а, извини, рабочие лошади. Так что брось эти мысли. Ты женщина, ты себя беречь должна.

«А так хорошо всё начиналось, — грустно подумала Нина. — Лето. Жасмин. По лесу гуляли, за руки держались…»

Она представила своё позднее, нечаянно пришедшее женское счастье: чисто убранная квартира, на плите кипит суп, скворчат котлеты. С утра зарядка, потом надоевшая работа, в пять — домой, чтобы успеть до прихода мужа разогреть ужин. Потом прибраться, помыть посуду под звук телевизора из гостиной. Маникюр делать самой, чтобы не тратить лишних денег. Летом поехать в Крым или в Сочи. А Вешку они отправят мышей ловить, чтобы не нахлебничала...

— Не брошу, — сказала она вслух.

Павел удивлённо повернул голову.

— Что?

— Не брошу, говорю, — повторила Нина, выпрямляясь. — Хочу быть начальницей. И фитнес. И в Париж. И знаешь что, Паш? Что-то я не уверена, что мы с тобой съедемся.

— Нин, да ты чего? Обиделась, что ли? — изумился Павел. — Я же только хорошего тебе хочу!

Но Нина уже вскочила с лавки и быстро шла к подъезду.

— Мне нужно время! — крикнула она, не оборачиваясь. — Подумать. Завтра поговорим!

Павел ещё говорил что-то ей вслед, но Нина уже закрывала за собой тяжёлую железную дверь.

***

Зайдя в квартиру, она скинула туфли и босиком прошла на кухню. Щёлкнула кнопкой чайника. В сумочке запищал телефон — Нина сбросила звонок и написала: «Завтра». Потом выключила звук и убрала телефон обратно.

Вешка тёрлась о ноги, мурча. Нина отщипнула ей кусок варёной курицы и, налив себе чай, залезла с ногами на стул.

Завтра придётся поговорить с Павлом. Объяснить — тактично, без претензий — что он, кажется, видит в ней кого-то совершенно другого или ждёт, что она этим другим станет, а она вовсе не готова настолько меняться, да и ради чего? Нина вспомнила, как радовалась своей готовности к компромиссам, и грустно усмехнулась. Какие уж тут компромиссы. Тут либо забывай про всё, либо отстаивай своё мнение. Хорош же роман, где постоянно сражаться надо.

«Глупости это всё», — сказал он. Она кто — пятилетний ребёнок? Или взрослая женщина?

Почувствовав, что начинает злиться, Нина помотала головой, чтобы прогнать неприятные мысли. Это всё завтра. Она успокоится и найдёт нужные слова. Если повезёт, Павел к ним прислушается и, может быть, у них всё ещё наладится. Но в глубине души Нина уже знала, что чуда не случится. Если она не была готова меняться, с чего бы ждать этого от Павла?

Нина огляделась вокруг, разглядывая всё заново — как будто вернулась домой из путешествия. Она сидела на своей кухне, в своём доме. Из окна пахло жасмином. На столе умывалась сытая и довольная Вешка. Никто не объяснял Нине, о чём надо мечтать и к чему стремиться, не называл её желания глупостью. Если она захочет, то приготовит обед на завтра, а если нет — включит фильм или почитает книгу. И с жизнью своей будет делать всё, что угодно, ни под кого не подстраиваясь.

Женское или нет, это совершенно точно было счастье.


End file.
